Jason's Return
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: When Apollo demands Jason be restored to life once back on Olympus Hera decides to comply...only he wasn't supposed to be reborn from his cousin, Percy... How will he and Annabeth deal with his pregnancy? Will the baby be healthy? Read and find out. Warning: Mpreg. Pairings: PercyxAnnabeth, WillxNico, GroverxJuniper. Implied: FrankxHazel
1. Chapter 1

I do not own this series, obviously. I do own any OCs that may appear.

* * *

Zeus sighed, Apollo had recently been recently restored to godhood and the first thing out of the Sun god's mouth was a demand that Jason Grace be restored to life. Hera honestly wanted her hero restored to life as well, even though he was another of her husband's bastards.

"Fine! We'll do it! But parents must be chosen!" the king of the gods ordered.

Hera patted his arm, "I know just the couple..."

 _ **...**_

Perseus Jackson ran past his step father into the bathroom with his hand over his mouth before clutching the sides of the toilet as he lost his dinner from the night before, not even shutting door. Paul Blofis sighed as he rubbed his stepson's back, he had noticed the last few days that the son of Poseidon had been pale and not keen on eating breakfast with the rest of his family even when his mother made blue pancakes.

"I think we should talk to your mother about you staying home from camp until you're well," Paul told the teen before him.

Percy looked horrified, he loved going to Camp Half-blood, not only because a lot of his friends were there but his girlfriend would be expecting him, and it was a safe place for him.

"Don't give me that look, don't think Sally and I haven't noticed how you've been acting lately. Even Stella's picked up on it and she's a baby," he said handing Percy a cup of water to rinse his mouth out after his stepson flushed the toilet.

"It's only in the mornings I feel sick," the demigod protested.

Percy's mother peeked in, holding Estella or Stella, Percy's little half-sister.

"How about this, we take your temperature. If you have a fever, you'll stay home until you're better if not you can go to camp," Sally told her son, handing her younger child to her husband to pull out the thermometer.

"Fine," the teen said with a sigh.

"Buba! Buba!" the little girl said in her father's arms reaching for Percy using her baby word for brother.

"Come on, honey, lets get you some breakfast while Mama handles your brother," Paul told his daughter leaving the bathroom as Percy sat on the toilet lid.

Percy crossed his arms as he held the digital thermometer under his tongue, he felt like a little kid! He had helped save the world twice! He went cross-eyed when the device beeped.

Sally pulled it out and checked, "Looks normal, I guess you can go to camp but if you feel sick you go straight to the infirmary young man."

"Yes Mom," Percy agreed before going to pack.

 ** _..._**

"Have a good summer, Percy," Sally told him with a hug.

Paul smiled, "We'll see you soon."

"Ba-ba buba!" squealed Stella from her car seat reaching for her brother.

Percy hugged her, "Bye sis, keep Mom and Paul on their toes for me."

"Percy!"

"I'm kidding!" Percy told his mother as his stepfather laughed, "See you when summer's over."

"We love you Percy," Sally said kissing his cheek.

"Love you all too," Percy replied giving her a hug and giving Paul a high five before heading into the camp.

"About time you got here!" snapped Nico di Angelo who was on the other side of the barrier apparently waiting for the son of Poseidon.

"Sorry? What's gotten into you?"

The son of Hades grabbed his arm and started to pull him to the Big House, "I got an IM from my father this morning…it's about Jason and well…you'll see."

Once they arrived at the Big house they found several other Demigods peaking into the windows, most scattered the moment Percy and Nico approached.

"Annabeth, Chiron and Mr. D are inside," Nico told him holding the door open.

Percy blinked a few times but went in.

"Ah there you are Perry," said Mr. D as Percy entered the game room to find his girlfriend, the two heads of the camp and…

"Hera?!"

"Hello dear," the queen of the gods cooed.

"What's going on?"

"I think you should sit for this my boy," Chiron told Percy gesturing to the sofa where Annabeth Chase was sitting on looking nervous.

The dark-haired boy sat by his blonde girlfriend and took her hand, wondering why his late friend's sponsor was here. Was she mad at them? Had one of them somehow ticked her off again? What was the message Nico had gotten father and what did it have to do with this?

"Have either of you been feeling ill lately?" Hera asked in a motherly tone.

Percy raised his hand after a few moments though he didn't see what it had to do with his Roman friend and fellow demigod.

"Oops! I meant for Jason to be reborn from Miss Chase," the goddess said though she honestly found this funny.

Both teens paled…did she just say what they thought she said.

"Is…is Percy…pregnant?" asked Annabeth, squeezing Percy's hand.

Hera nodded, "With Jason's reincarnation."

Percy's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted.

 _ **...**_

"He'll be fine, the shock just caused him to faint," Percy heard a male voice say.

'What happened?'

"What about…you know what?" he heard Annabeth ask as he opened his eyes to find her speaking to the head of the Apollo cabin at the end of his bed.

Will rolled his eyes, "I know this is a weird situation, but it does kind of makes sense when you think about it. Percy is the oldest living child of the Big Three and therefore the one of the most powerful demigods in the world. Jason's soul would hold a great deal of power itself which would imply that if you were the one carrying the child said pregnancy would be dangerous. Right now, both are healthy and that's what matters."

"This is dangerous for Percy," the blonde female pointed out putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you want me to do? Give him an abortion? Not only do I not know how to do that I'm sure it would kill him too," Will told her crossing his arms.

"I never said that!"

"Jason deserves this second chance," Percy said, startling the other two demigods.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried hugging him, "After you passed out Hera told us that Jason will be reborn as our child…I'm not sure what you want to do- "

"I want to raise him, he would do the same for us, I'm sure of it," Percy told the other two hugging his girlfriend back knowing his sudden fainting spell must have scared her.

"Fine with me," said Will walking off to handle another patient, likely Nico who had to transport Piper to camp now that her father was no longer rich and famous.

Annabeth sighed, she knew how stubborn her boyfriend could be, but she couldn't help but agree. Jason had tried to act like a big brother to everyone on the Argo II and was a real sweet guy who didn't deserve to die. Said death had affected the rest of the Seven; Piper blamed herself, having talked him into going into the Labyrinth. Leo felt bad because he had been gone so long, Hazel was sad that the person who had been like a second big brother to her was gone. Frank felt he had to do his best to live up to Jason's legacy, while she and Percy felt like they hadn't done anything to help him. They hadn't had a reunion since the death.

She ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair in a soothing gesture since he was looking pale, "Does anyone have any idea how to treat morning sickness?"

"Try this," replied one of the other children of a medical god tossing the blonde girl a bottle of pills said to cure the nausea.

Percy popped the pill with some water and once he was better he and Annabeth headed out to talk to some of the other campers about modifying the Poseidon cabin and call their families.

Percy sat by his fountain waiting for his mom to answer, hoping she was home. After a few moments the image of his mother and baby sister appeared.

"Buba!" squealed Stella seeing Percy's face.

While the baby looked happy Sally looked worried, "What happened? Were you sick again? Do I need to come and get you?"

"I found out why I've been having stomach issues…It's a big of a long story though so you might want to sit down," he watched his mother pull up a chair and sit holding his little sister before starting his story, "I know I told you about how Jason Grace died well when Apollo got back to Olympus he started a campaign to bring him back to life. Hera agreed and for some reason...I'm carrying his reincarnation…"

Stella babbled innocently as Sally stared at him in shock.

"Are you saying…what I think you're saying?" his mother asked.

Percy nodded, "I'm pregnant, you're going to be a grandmother…"

To say Sally hadn't expected this was an understatement, "You're old enough to make your own choices about this Percy. I'll support you any way I can."

"Thanks mom…that means a lot to me," the teen said with a smile.

"Luv buba!" cooed Stella.

Both mother and son smiled at the little girl, both honestly were kind of excited to see what the child now growing inside Percy would be like.

"I love you too Stella, I'm sorry I won't be able to come home at the end of the summer. Chiron says that because I'm expecting a reincarnating demigod so if I go outside more monsters will be attracted to me."

"You better keep up with your studies," Sally told him.

"Yes mom," Percy said rolling his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too mom, talk to you soon," he promised before cutting off the call and sitting on his bed, resting his hand on his stomach, "Not sure if you can hear me little one…but you'll have a loving family, I can promise you that."

He looked up when he heard a knocking at his door to find his girlfriend waiting for him with a small smile, "My dad is shocked but happy that he's going to be a grandpa."

"My mom is ok with it too, but I think she's still in a bit of shock," Percy told her rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess whoever is in the Apollo cabin all year will be looking me…"

"I could wait a year before going to collage if you don't want to be alone this year," she told him taking his hand.

"Annabeth…I don't want you to have to give up your dream for me."

"One year will not stop me from achieving my dream," she protested.

"How can you be sure it will be just one year? We will have to raise him once he's born…Maybe I'll investigate night school after he's born. We'll move to New Rome when he's old enough to travel that far safely," the dark haired one of the two promised.

"I could talk to Hazel about getting you a place," came Nico's voice from behind a nearby tree startling both parents to be.

"Nico!" they both snapped at him.

"Sorry…trying to help."

Annabeth sighed running her hand through her hair, "You really shouldn't scare Percy right now, stress is bad for the baby."

"Right," the Italian agreed.

"Shouldn't you be resting? You did shadow travel to Oklahoma and back to get Piper," Percy told his younger cousin putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm fine."

"You're pale and shaking, when was the last time you ate?"

Nico blinked, "You're turning into a mom."

Annabeth had to smother a giggle because like it or not…Nico was right.

"That is a good idea but if I leave I want someone to look after Seaweed brain while I'm away," the blonde female said, "Preferably multiple people because he's known for finding trouble."

"Hey!"

"I can do it and I'm sure I can talk Leo and Calypso into helping me during the school year while you're gone," the physically younger demigod offered.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop," Percy pointed out.

Nico rolled his eyes, "I was walking to my cabin and overheard you talking. Everyone in the camp already knows about Percy's condition so there's no reason to try to hide it. Will honestly thinks it would be safer for you not to," replied the younger teen before walking off before his very annoyed boyfriend came looking for him because he didn't want him leaving the infirmary.

Percy sighed as he sat back down on his bed, joined by his girlfriend who pulled him close.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" she asked.

Percy looked at her, "I guess pretty amazing."

Annabeth nodded with a smile, "I love you and our baby."

"If you love me so much tell the baby to stop making me feel like crap!" he whined, flopping backwards making his girlfriend laugh earning her a pillow to the back.

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Percy whimpered as he puked into his salt water pool, the plans for an attached bathroom and nursery still in the works and he felt like he wouldn't have been able to make it to the camp toilets in time.

"S-sorry Dad…" he gasped out wiping his mouth and getting up to hunt down his meds.

As he popped the pills he heard a knocking at the door and opened it to find Annabeth holding some cinnamon buns…that made his stomach churn. He clapped his hand over his mouth and nose trying to keep said pills down.

"Oh…" the blonde got the message and ran off to get rid of the sweet breads that was making him sick.

Once she came back he felt a lot better though she looked a little amused.

"What did you do?"

"Gave them to Nico and Will for breakfast. Nico didn't want to eat it because you know how he is then Will stuffed it into his mouth. Don't worry, Nico's fine, he was just shocked at what Will did."

"Sorry, I know you like them," Percy told her.

Annabeth kissed his cheek, "It's not your fault nor Jason's. I did a little research into your condition and some scents can make you feel sick. Speaking of which…did you take your meds?"

"Yes…a bit too late…I got sick into my fountain…" he told her before looking down at his stomach, "Stop making your dad sick young man!"

Annabeth started to laugh, "Percy…there are a few things you should know. One there is a chance the baby technically doesn't have a set gender yet but it's more female than male right now therefore it might be a girl when born."

"Oh…" said the dark-haired male turning pink as a rather peeved looking Nico marched up starting to summon skeletons.

"Chase!" he growled clearly in a bad mood, "Thanks to you not only was I force fed, but Will gave me yet _another_ lecture about my eating habits! What the hell!?"

Percy dove between his girlfriend his attacking cousin causing the younger demigod to stop his attack making then elder of the two boys blink.

"I'm not going to attack you, move."

"Not if you're attacking my Wise Girl," he replied.

Nico couldn't think of a thing to say and just walked off muttering about lying down due to a stomach ache from having more food then he was used to these days.

"We need to talk to Will about helping him with that…Tartarus was rough, but we didn't start literally starving ourselves," Percy pointed out as they walked to the dinning pavilion to get something for the pregnant boy to eat.

"He was also stuck in a large urn for a long time," his girlfriend reminded him as Percy grabbed an apple and started to eat.

"Oh yeah!" Percy started to say with a mouth full of apple.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Grover told him grabbing a pear.

Percy looked over at him, "Sorry, I'm hungry and we're talking. Kind of hard to balance them."

"Oh Percy," sighed Annabeth kissing his head making him grin as he continued to eat his apple.

…

As summer was wont to do it ended far too soon for Percy's liking meaning that he was now at camp without Annabeth there to comfort him, he now had an extra room for the baby and a bathroom making things easier for him. He was now three months pregnant according to Will, though he was still having some morning sickness though not enough to make him vomit unless he smelt cinnamon. He climbed out of bed and went to ready himself for the day, one of his newest customs, besides taking his medications for the baby's health as well as his own, was checking to see if his body changed at all. So far, the only thing that he really noticed was his nipples were a little darker, though as far as Will could tell it was just a side effect of his pregnancy hormones not his body making milk. Though this morning he noticed his abs looked less defined but that could also be from the lack of activity, so he chose to keep it to himself as he pulled on a clean shirt then headed out for breakfast.

"You should eat more than apples for breakfast," Will pointed out as he munched on said fruit, "Maybe some eggs or toast."

"Fine, tomorrow I'll have some eggs and toast, happy?"

Will held up his hands, "Just doing my job."

"Why don't you focus on your boyfriend's weight, he's still a stick figure," Percy growled out, a little annoyed at Will for feeling the need to bug him all the time.

"He's doing better," protested the blonde before backing off to put some scrambled eggs on a plate for Nico honestly want his boyfriend to be healthier.

Nico rolled his eyes as his boyfriend bullied him into eating more then he was used these days. One thing Percy looked forward to a great deal was talking to his girlfriend and his family n Friday's and Saturdays, today was the latter meaning it was his turn to speak to his family. His mom had been giving him lots of tips and advice for his pregnancy while Annabeth had found a copy of "What to expect when you're expecting" that had been translated to ancient Greek, so he could read it with ease.

He smiled as he got the call from his mother, finding her on the other side of the image holding his sister.

"Buba!" squealed Stella seeing him.

"Hey sis, are you being good?"

"She misses you a lot, we all do," Sally told him smiling, "How have you been?"

Percy sighed, "I got nagged to eat more at breakfast by Will this morning, or at least something more that an apple, I'm still getting queasy at times and my abs are starting to fade."

"Its ok, sweetie," Sally assured him, "I was sick quite a few times with you and your sister. You do need protein but that doesn't mean you have to have it at breakfast."

"I have protein at lunch and dinner," replied Percy as his little sister gummed a toy seahorse he had given her, "Don't worry about that."

"Good to know, are you keeping up with your studies? I know Annabeth wants you to be able to go to college with you."

"Yes, Mom, the books here are in Greek so I'm having a much easier time than usual," he told her with a smile.

Sally nodded, "Did you get our care package?"

"Yeah, I showed Annabeth the cute little Owl onesie you sent. Her dad and stepmom went a little over board though, they sent a whole set of bibs for the baby's first year! Let's see," he reached to his side and pulled over the stack of bibs and started showing them to his mom and sister, "We have "My first New Year's" with next the year after next on it since the baby's not due until January, First Valentines day, first St Patrick's day, Easter, fourth of July, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and first birthday."

"Well now you have bibs for every occasion."

"Yeah 'cause you sent one with a fish on it," replied Percy.

"Fishy!" agreed Stella clapping.

"Did you help pick it out, Stella?" he asked with a smile.

Stella nodded, "Help!"

"I miss you guys…"

"We miss you too, Percy."

"Per see!" cooed his sister making both her mother and half-brother gasp.

"Did she just!?" asked the demigod.

"Percy! Percy!" she repeated happily.

"I think you made your big brother's day, honey," Sally told her daughter with a big smile, Percy nodded in agreement, "We better get off before we run up the water bill."

"Right, bye Mom, tell Paul I said hi. Stella be good."

"Ba-ba Percy!" Stella told him as their mother blew him a kiss before cutting off the call.

To his surprise Nico came in right after that and his in Percy's closet.

"Nico?"

"Will's trying to weigh me again! I'm sick of him complaining about my weight! He's even talked to Asclepius and Hecate cabins about something to "Help me get to a healthy weight." I'm fine!"

Percy sighed, not wanting to get into this or do what he was about to do, but he walked over to the younger demigod and lifted his Skillet band shirt despite the protests.

"I can see your ribs, Nico. You need to realize he's doing this because he loves you and wants you healthy, we all do."

"Leggo!" protested Nico as Conner stuck his head in.

"Oh, you found him," commented the son of Hermes, "Will figured he might try to hide."

"Why didn't you Shadow Travel away?" Percy asked.

Nico muttered something under his breath trying to free his shirt from the older boy's grip.

"What was that?"

"Last time I tried…I fainted before I could get anywhere ok? Now let go before you mess it up, it's a tour shirt!"

Percy let go but grabbed onto Nico's shoulder before he could try to run again, "All the more reason for you to be treated, you can't use your powers because your body has weakened."

He then steered a protesting son of Hades to the infirmary for treatment. Will was waiting for them with his hands on his hips and a rather annoyed look for his boyfriend.

"Thank you, Percy, for finding him."

"I don't want to drink a potion! Last time I did it tasted like sweaty gym socks and just made me gassy!"

"Last time was a mix up," Will snapped back sitting Nico on an exam bed and grabbing a bottle of green liquid.

It honestly looked like Mountain Dew to Percy but never the less Nico fought as Conner and a few of the other campers held him down as he was forced to drink the potion then swallow it. He really hoped Jason wouldn't be as stubborn as Nico when he had to take medicine. After a few moments the potion seemed to take effect, Nico didn't look a sickly and had some meat on his bones…still looked pissed off though. Once he was released from the dog pile he punched Will in the face and marched off.

Percy looked after Nico then to Will who was holding his nose, "Are you sure dating him is a good idea?"

This got him a glare from the son of Apollo, "I love him."

"Okay, okay! It's just he punched you for trying to help him feel better," Percy pointed out holding out his hands.

Will sighed, "You can't really blame him after I made him take that potion. I'll talk to him, after your check-up."

Percy let out a groan.

"Stop whining, boys normally don't have babies, so I have to keep a constant eye on you to make sure you and the baby are healthy. Now lay down and take off your shirt," Will ordered.

Percy did as he was told, trying to not wiggle as his stomach was examined, "How's he supposed to come out?"

"You have two choices…one is a c-section the other is something the Hecate cabin's been working on, a potion to temporally turn one into a girl though even then you might need a cesarean," Will told him as he felt around the older teen's belly, "Unless something happens between now and your due date. Everything feels fine."

After the usual exam Will declared that Percy was healthy then went off to talk to his boyfriend.

Percy sighed as he walked to the pavilion to get some lunch bumping into Chiron along the way who had a couple boxes in his arms.

He smiled seeing his pregnant student and trotted over, "There you are, I have a few care packages for you."

Percy blinked a few times, "For me? From who?"

The Centaur shifted them to he could read the labels to his student, "Let's see…this one is from Camp Jupiter so likely your friends from there and the other is from your mother."

"I guess lunch will have to wait," he said with a sigh.

"Its fine, I'll drop this off at your cabin, you need to keep up your strength," Chiron told him, "Go on."

Percy smiled, "Thank you sir."

Once he had eaten he headed for his cabin to open his packages. In the one from his mom he found a portable DVD player, some prenatal yoga and Lamaze DVDs, as well as some movies he liked and some fun onesies. Another with a cute picture of an owl Annabeth would love, this one had stars on it, and a pirate one that read "Arrr…change me booty". Percy laughed as he pulled out the letter from his family: "Dear Percy, we hope this package finds you well. We did a little shopping, hope you like what we picked. There is also a little something special among the DVDs, have fun. Take care, we love you."

After a little searching he found the blank DVD, so he popped into the player. He smiled as the image of his little sister sitting on the floor of their home appeared on the screen.

" _Stella, walk to daddy, honey,"_ came the voice of Paul who was apparently taping.

The little girl looked at him for a moment before going back to playing with her toy seahorse as Sally laughed off screen.

"She's walking?" asked Percy to only himself as he continued to watch.

" _You know we're going to send the video to your brother,"_ pointed out their mother, that statement got the baby's attention.

Percy eyes lit up as his little sister got to her feet and started to toddle to her father chanting, _"Baba! Baba! Per-cee! Per-cee!"_

Then he started to laugh as she grabbed the camera and their mother cracked up.

 _"Percy's not in the camera! Sally! Stop laughing and help me before she breaks it!"_

" _Buba!"_

" _We love you Percy!"_

" _Luv Per-cee!"_

After the DVD was done he started on the package from his friends in New Rome. He found a beautiful hippocampi and owl mobile from Tyson, from his friends at Camp Jupiter he found a baby sized camp shirt, and a purple onesie that read "Future camper" in orange lettering. As well as diapers and bottles for a newborn, he felt so lucky to have so many people who cared about him and his baby.

He ran a hand over his stomach, "You're going to be spoiled rotten, you know that? But your mama and I will make sure you will still be a good little boy…or girl. I'm honestly hoping for a boy since it would be weird to name a girl Jason."

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**September…**_

Percy sighed, he was stuck wearing lager and larger camp shirts and the only pants he had that fit were _sweatpants!_ At the rate his belly was growing he'd have no pants by next month and it wasn't like he could leave the camp to go shopping or even shop online! His mom had ordered him clothes online, which he was grateful for, but they had yet to arrive. He honestly hopped they included pajamas because he had honestly started to sleep in just his underpants carefully worn under his belly.

"The books say I should be able to feel you kick soon, buddy. We need something happier around here…" he told his bump.

Ever since the potion incident Nico had been in a bad mood. He would go out of his way to avoid Will by being a go between for the two camps and it was honestly upsetting Hazel and Percy. She had IM'ed him about what was going on and what he told her was clearly worrying.

"I think he feels betrayed by Will's actions. He's his first boyfriend and he's shoving potions in his mouth when he doesn't want them. My brother has a lot of issues," she had told him, "I'm worried he might wear himself out with all the shadow traveling he's been doing."

Will hadn't really tried to talk to his ex, since he felt that since he had done nothing wrong due to acting as a doctor and was just taking care of his former boyfriend. It seemed like most of the camp was split between the two on who they felt was right and it was driving Percy nuts!

"I wish I knew what to do…" he told Annabeth during one of their weekly IM.

The blonde girl had started fiddling with a pencil during their talk and looked at her boyfriend, "I honestly am not sure what to do. This is their problem…though you are right about Nico, he needs to stop Shadow traveling so much. Last time I saw him he looked horrible."

Percy's frown deepened, "I'm going to go check on him talk to you later."

"Alright, bye Percy, bye baby," Annabeth said with a wave and a blown kiss to him and the child inside him.

"He says bye too," Percy told her after a fluttering movement before cutting off the call and heading to the Hades' cabin.

He knocked on the door expecting Nico's usual shout of "go away", since Will used to walk in or Nico would go to him, this was not a good sign.

"I'm coming in!" he warned younger demigod before entering, nothing happened.

He looked around, finding Nico's bed that had a large lump in it.

"Nico? Is that you?" he asked slowly approaching the bed.

His only response was a whimper as he got closer. In the bed was indeed the only Hades camper and he looked awful! His face was flushed with a fever, he was sweating and shaking at the same time! Percy hurried out of the cabin, his panic reaching Grover via their empathy link.

"Percy!" called the satyr running over on his goat legs looking worried, "What happened!?"

"It's Nico! He's sick! Really sick! Go get Chiron! I'll get someone from the Apollo cabin!" Percy power walking to said cabin as his friend ran off to find the centaur.

This time when he banged on the door of the cabin he was visiting he got an answer…a very annoyed looking Will Solace.

"Percy… I was up late last night working and just because my dad is the sun god _does not_ mean I don't like to at least _try_ to sleep in every so often, especially when I didn't get much sleep!"

"Like it ever works," Percy muttered knowing that many Apollo children hated the fact they got up with the sun rise or at least not fully awake until it was up, the only time they could even attempt sleeping in was during fall and winter due to the longer nights it was a running gag in the camp that they were solar powered.

"What do you want?" the blonde asked fighting a yawn.

"It's Nico, he's sick, he's shaking and sweating, and he doesn't seem responsive!" he told the child of the sun god making him go pale, his freckles standing out more than usual as he dropped his coffee.

"Oh gods…" Will breathed out before shouting orders to his half siblings to get a stretcher and prep a bed in the infirmary, before running to grab the other end of said stretcher as Percy hurried out of the way, watching as they moved the sick demi god.

He went to eat but still couldn't help but worry about Nico, they had been through a lot together and Percy cared about him like did Tyson or Stella, as a younger sibling. Heck, he had talked to Annabeth about Nico being one of the baby's Godparents while she wanted Hazel or Piper. They had agreed that either way the rest of the seven, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Reyna, Nico, and Will would be honorary aunts and uncles. Though Reyna had been in the room at the time and heard this had declared that she would train the child right which started a bit of a fight between her and said mother to be. He sighed as he dug into his lunch knowing there was nothing more he could do. He sighed again as he walked back to his cabin after making his offering and praying that he baby was born safely to whoever would listen as well as Nico's speedy recovery. A few other campers said hello to him or waved as he walked, there weren't that many people here. He stopped by the infirmary to ask about Nico but one of the other Apollo campers told him that all the shadow traveling he had done had weakened his immune system and he had luckily only caught a bad cold.

"You really should stay away in your condition; your immune system isn't at its peak either at the moment."

Percy pouted, he was worried about his friend and he couldn't even check up on him, he started to stomp to his cabin when the felt it…some sort of movement…like a summersault in his stomach.

He glanced down at the bump, "Are you trying to cheer me up or scare me? Because moving around like that is a good way to make me worry."

 _ **October…**_

Percy was reading a book on child care, that was luckily in ancient Greek, pair of headphones over his bump as music played, when there was a knock at his door.

"It's open," he called.

"You better be decent!" came a voice that got Percy's attention, "We do _not_ want to see you in your underpants!"

"Nico? Wait what do you mean we?" he asked as he managed to roll onto his side after pulling off the headphones as a pink Nico and a grinning Will walked in holding hands, "You two back together now?"

Nico nodded, "Yeah…guess I'm still getting used to being cared for."

"And I apologized for forcing the potion on him, but I explained why I did it. You were practically a skeleton and it scared me," admitted Will, pulling his now healthy boyfriend close, "Anyways, there's going to be a Halloween event and all the present cabin heads have to help plan it."

Nico grinned, "This will be fun!"

Will and Percy grinned too, this holiday was right up the son of Hades' alley and he knew it. After much debate it was decided that for the younger year-round campers the older ones would be stationed at each cabin and hand out candy to give them a sense of trick-or-treating. Small groups would leave the camp to pick up decorations, costumes and candy. Since Percy couldn't leave the camp he helped keep things organized which turned out to be tricky since the younger kids kept trying to feel his stomach or calling him fat. Eventually he gave up dealing with the bratty kids and went to work on his list off things for someone to pick up in his place.

"If you kids keep calling me fat you're going to get something not so nice," he had warned them.

One of said brats pulled a face and called him fat again making the son of Poseidon add toothbrushes to his list. Halloween came, and Percy excitedly slipped into his pirate costume, with an extra roomy shirt for his belly before IM'ing his family.

"Shiver me timbers!" he greeted his mom and sister who were both mermaids, "I found me some mermaids!"

"Per see!" squealed Stella reaching for the image of her big brother.

"Wow! She's really getting good at talking!" he told his mom, breaking character.

"She is, how have you been?" Sally asked as her husband came into view…dressed as a merman with one of those tops that give you fake bulging muscles with a fake beard and trident.

"Behold!" he declared as his wife tried to smother her laughter, "I am Poseidon!"

"Really Paul? Dressing up as my dad?" Percy asked amused.

"Dada!"

"Sally wanted us to have a theme going," Paul said grinning with a shrug, "I couldn't resist."

"Well, you haven't been smitten or what ever the past tense of smite is, so I guess Dad's ok with it," Percy told him with a smile.

"Percy have you seen my hat?" Nico asked coming in with full skull make up on, going as a dapper looking skeleton.

"Ni! Ni!" Stella said clapping, having met the son of Hades a few times when Percy dragged him along to help babysit her, mostly to get him out of his cabin for a few hours.

"Hi Stella…Mr. Blofis…are you supposed to be Percy's dad?" asked Nico as Percy got the Italian's hat off the bed.

"It's a theme. You're looking well," said Sally having heard from Percy that the younger boy had been sick last month.

"Yeah I'm-Ack! Percy!" he cried as the hat was shoved on his head by his overzealous friend and former crush.

"First trick of the night!"

Nico rolled his eyes as he adjusted it, "I'm doing fine as I was saying."

"That's good, are you still free to babysit if we need you?" asked Paul knowing that Stella loved Nico just as much as Percy and since her big brother couldn't watch her he was the next best option.

Nico nodded before walking off bowing to them making Stella giggle.

"We're doing a kind of cabin to cabin trick or treating thing for the younger kids which is why we're dressed up, I'm going to call Annabeth after this but I want to show you guys something," he told his family as he stood, lifting his shirt to show his tummy just as the baby moved enough for it to be seen.

"The baby's moving!" Sally squealed, "Does Annabeth know?"

"Told her after the first time he summersaulted in my stomach…then he hit me in the stomach making me burp, rotten kid," the father to be said gently poking his bump, "No manners."

"And yet you thought it was a riot when Stella made me burp while I was talking," Sally told her son with a flat look making him turn pink.

"Uh…no comment!" Percy said, "I'm gonna call Annabeth now, bye."

Sally and Paul smiled and wished him well as Stella pouted but waved.

He put another drachma in to call his girlfriend's apartment to find she wasn't alone she was helping Frank with face paint to make him look like, what Percy guessed was a type of Chinese ghost, Hazel was there too dressed as a gyspy.

It was the Nico's sister that noticed him, "Hey Percy!"

"Hi Hazel, what's Frank supposed to be?"

"He's what's called a Jangshi or jumping ghost," Annabeth said as Frank waved, "And…done."

"Thanks for helping me," the praetor putting on a hat with a tag attached for his costume, "Happy Halloween, Percy."

"Thanks Frank," the pregnant male said smiling finally getting a good look at his girlfriend's costume, "I have a pair of mermaids for a mom and sister and a Ravenclaw for a girlfriend."

Annabeth giggled as she sat closer to the flow of water that was creating the rainbow, "So what are you dressed up for?"

"We're doing a trick-or-treat cabin circit for the little ones, you?"

"We're going to a costume party, I really wish you could join us," Annabeth told him blowing him a kiss.

Percy smiled, "I know, I wish I could be there too but, on the upside, here I can get revenge on any brats who call me fat."

"What?!" Annabeth cried, half surprised that Percy could be so petty, though she chalked that up to hormones, and the rest of her surprised from the idea of anyone calling him fat, the only part of his body that big in a non-muscular way was his stomach.

"Yeah, if anyone calls me fat they get a toothbrush instead of candy," Percy told her with a grin.

"Because they need to wash the mean words out of their mouths?" she guessed causing him to blink.

"Yeah, I just asked Grover to pick up something that would be good revenge for being bratty," he said with a grin as his girlfriend laughed, "I learnt from the best."

"You Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said shaking her head, having missed his goofiness.

"You know you love me, Wise Girl, Sparky and I will see you at Christmas, right?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yes, and I'll be staying until the baby comes."

"Annabeth! The baby's due in January, you'll miss classes!" Percy protested.

"Don't start with that, I want to be there for you when the baby comes, especially if you're having a C-section, you'll need time to recover. I will be using my laptop to attend classes," Annabeth told him putting her hands on her hips.

Percy held up his hands in surrender, "Okay! Okay! Ow!"

"Percy?" the others asked hearing him cry out in pain.

"He kicked me in the kidney," Percy explained rubbing his side, "I think he's on your side. A mama's boy already."

The others smiled and Hazel giggled.

"I need to go, it's almost time to start," Percy told them blowing his girlfriend a kiss, "Love you Wise Girl."

"Love you too, Seaweed brain."

Percy cut off the call before going back to his dinner; a bagel and cream cheese with flaming hot Cheetos in it.

"You are evil, you know that? Why does this taste so good?" he said to his bump as he waited to for the first bunch of kids, careful to clean his hands and face before the first group arrived.

"Trick or treat!" cheered a bunch of kids lead by Clarisse.

"Argh, let's see what I have for you little land lubbers!" Percy declared putting candy in each bucket as the daughter of Ares shook her head at his act.

"Thank you!"

For the most part the toothbrushes were untouched but there were a few rude punks who dared to call him fat who, despite the children's protests were given the items instead of candy unlike their group members.

"You should think before you speak," he told them before they had to move on.

 _ **November…**_

"I know what I'm thankful for this year," said Grover as he and Percy walked to the pavilion for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Not having to play football?" Percy teased making Juniper giggle on the other side of the Satyr.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny preggy boy," Grover said gently poking at Percy's bump.

"Please don't wake him, I only just got him to calm down so I could take a nap…not that it did me much good, I still feel crappy."

This caused both satyr and dryad to look at each other, everyone had been asked to keep an eye on Percy now that he was in the finally leg of his pregnancy.

"Crappy how?" asked Juniper worriedly.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Just some heartburn. That and I'm having trouble sleeping because he like to kick me at night."

"Oh," the now relieve dryad said, her boyfriend relaxing too.

"Did I scare you two?" Percy asked with a small grin.

Grover pouted, "Not funny, Percy."

"I'm sorry, but it is kind of funny. I know to see Will if things are really bad," Percy told his best friend putting an arm around him, "Already a good honorary uncle."

"Are you just calling me that to get a free babysitter?"

"No, I get paid to watch Stella and you're my best friend, why wouldn't I want you as a figure in my child's life?"

This made Grover preen himself making Juniper giggle harder, "You're so goofy!"

Percy shook his head as he started to fill his plate, throwing a drumstick in for the offering, praying for his baby's safe birth.

 _ **TBC…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**December…**_

Percy was excited, today was the day Annabeth was coming to camp to stay with him until the baby came. He was bundled up from head to toe, with an equally if not more so bundled up Nico who was still shivering.

"I h-h-hate t-t-the w-w-winters h-h-here," Nico told him through his scarf reminding Percy that Nico had either lived in the Underworld, Italy or Las Vegas, three places that never really got that cold in winter though he had lived briefly in Maine but not long enough to adjust to the cold.

Percy rolled his eyes and pulled the younger boy closer to warm him up, but something told him that part of it had to do with Nico's lack of body fat, "I told you that you should have waited for Hazel in your cabin."

"S-she m-m-might be c-c-cold or g-get lost."

"She lived in Alaska! We went there for a quest and she was fine, as for the getting lost I know where your cabin is as does Will. I guess that potion revitalized your muscles, but not didn't add any actual fat to your body," Percy said poking what little of Nico's cheek he could see as Will came to join them with some hot chocolate.

"Don't tease Nico," the blonde told him, "Or I'll dump your drink."

"I'm not teasing him," Percy protested taking his paper cup.

"T-thanks," Nico said taking his and getting closer to the much warmer Demigod as the delivery van pulled up.

Percy couldn't help but smile as Frank, Hazel, Annabeth and to his surprise Tyson spilled out of the van with huge smiles and suitcases. Once through the barrier he threw his arms around his girlfriend and snuggled her.

"We missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," she told him hugging back, "Tyson insisted on coming because he knew the rules about us being in the same cabin at night and he was worried the baby would come at time you were alone. Plus, if need be he can carry you."

"Aw! Thanks, big guy," giving his little half-brother a hug too making him smile.

"I'm always happy to help my big brother," chirped the Cyclops.

"Nico? Aren't you going to give me a hug?" Hazel asked.

Nico shook his head snuggling Will.

"Why not?"

"Will's nice and warm…" the elder child of Hades practically purred making his boyfriend laugh.

"Sorry Hazel, Nico doesn't like the cold and he has very little body fat. I'm sure he'll give you a hug once we're further in where it's warmer," Will assured the half Roman female as they started to walk deeper in.

"How have things been in New Rome?" Percy asked.

"Busy," replied Frank, "We're working hard to…to complete Jason's last project…"

The son of Poseidon patted the shoulder of his distant relative, wincing when the baby inside started to kick as if knowing they were speaking about its past life.

"You ok?" asked Frank.

"I'm fine, the baby's just saying "I'm awake! Give me attention!" Either that or, "Yay! Mommy's here!"" Percy told him as Annabeth giggled and rubbed the bump.

"Hi there, are you giving your daddy a hard time in there?" she asked before she felt the child kick for the first time, her eyes widening before she hugged her boyfriend around the middle.

"Annabeth?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here Percy…I missed so much," she said snuggling it.

Percy was now red and not just from the cold, "You mean watching me get fat?"

"You're not fat, Percy," sighed Will.

"Here we go again," added Nico, taking his sister's hand, "Come on, this will take a while. Will and I will take you and Frank to the Big House. Tyson knows where the Poseidon cabin is."

"My weight keeps going up and I keep getting bigger. And don't you say it's all the baby and the stuff that comes with it, there's fat in there too!" he said looking away.

Annabeth turned Percy's face to her, knowing this was a mood swing, "That's normal in pregnancy. You'll shed those pounds after the baby comes."

She gave him a quick kiss as he started to smile.

"Thanks Annabeth," he said with a smile, "We should catch up with the others."

The holiday was spent watching movies, catching up and people fussing over Percy and the baby plus an impromptu reunion when Leo and Calypso came into camp riding on Festus during dinner of Christmas eve. The son of Hephaestus dressed like an Elf.

"I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted," Calypso said thought she wasn't trying to hide her smile, "I don't know much about this holiday but I'm pretty sure this isn't part of it."

"I think I look good!" Leo cooed at her wiggling his eyes brows making her push him away giggling like crazy.

"We spent all this time avoiding each other…weird how right it feels to be together again," said Frank smiling before nailing Leo in the face with a snow ball, "That's for scaring everyone!"

This started a snowball war, which Percy wisely sat out of with Annabeth, barely able to breath as he laughed when Nico stuffed snow down the back of Leo's pants for worrying his sister. That was when he started to cough, unable to get enough air in due to the pressure on his lungs. He had been having so much fun he had forgotten about that little detail of his pregnancy. Will, who had been thinking ahead, had an oxygen tank nearby which he handed the mask for to Percy who took it and started to breathe in and out with it over his face as the others looked on worried.

"This is normal, everyone. Little Jay's just putting pressure on his lungs and his laughter caused him to have even less air than normal, he'll be fine after a few minutes, right Percy?" Will assured them all, or he tried to.

Percy nodded but none the less, everyone still looked worried.

"Maybe you should go on bed rest after Christmas," suggested Annabeth, tucking a lock of Percy's hair behind his ear as they headed to the Poseidon cabin to let Percy get off his feet in bed.

Percy pouted but nodded, it might be smart even if he didn't like it. Once he was breathing normally everyone relaxed.

"Fine," he agreed, "But I want to stay in my own cabin, Tyson's staying with me so if something happens he can get help or carry me to the infirmary."

"Only if you agree to daily check-ups, no fussing when I come to check on you, deal?" Will asked holding out his hand to shake which Percy did.

"Is Nico going to be your nurse?" he asked teasingly Will to turn red.

"Oh my gods! I think Will's imagining something naughty!" cried Tyson pointing at the bright red blonde as his boyfriend started glare.

"What was it?" asked Leo with a huge grin, "You gotta tell us!"

Will muttered it, but Tyson, thinking ahead, used his voice copying ability and good hearing to tell everyone what he said: "I was imagining Nico in a sexy nurse's outfit. Damnit Tyson! That's not cool!"

"Sorry Will, but everyone wanted to know," said the younger son of Poseidon opening his eye.

"Not in a million years Solace!" snapped Nico bright red at the idea his own sister smothering giggles as was Annabeth and Calypso.

Percy was grinning, Leo was howling with laughter, Tyson was a little confused and poor Frank was bright red and coughing having gotten some hot chocolate down the wrong tube, so Leo was having to smack his Roman buddy on the back.

"You ok, bud?" he asked as Hazel handed him a tissue.

Frank nodded, "I really didn't need to hear that."

"You weren't supposed to!" snapped Will, still red.

Percy snickered, "Calm down or we'll be able to roast marshmallows over your head."

Eventually everyone calmed down and settled down to watch a movie, Nico had accidently slipped in the video of Stella walking which made everyone coo and laugh.

"She really loves her big brother, just like me," said Tyson with a grin before digging around in his bag, "I made her something."

"You didn't have to," Percy started to protest.

"I made one for the baby too so don't try to use that logic on me, it's done, and I wanted to do it," said Tyson as he pulled out what looked like a music box, "I already shipped the one for Stella to your mom's house anyways. Could someone turn off the light? It works best in the dark."

Frank turned it them off as Tyson activated the item. It was indeed a music box but a very special kind, multicolored lights rotated inside the circular box as music played creating the images of sea creatures on the ceiling such as a mermaid and hippocampus for the more mythical side and a sea turtle and a dolphin for the more normal side of thing.

"I tried to make a second top with different kinds of owls, but it didn't work out right," Tyson admitted after the music box was turned off and the lights back on.

Percy dried his eyes, "It's great, Tyson. I know the baby and Stella will love them."

"I appreciate you trying to make something to symbolize my godly parent," Annabeth told the young cyclops giving him a hug.

"That is so cool!" cheered Leo who, being who he was started to discuss the design of the music box with Tyson.

Calypso giggled at her boyfriend's antics while she braided Annabeth's hair while the two of them and Hazel chatted as the Nico, Will, Percy and Frank started to play a game of Bull Shit.

When Christmas day rolled around Percy found a lot of the gifts were for the baby though there were gifts for him too. His mother had sent a huge batch of her cookies for the teens to share as well as a shirt that said "#1 Big brother" which Tyson agreed with whole heartedly. Annabeth's family sent some diapers for a new born, a blanket with an owl on it, a plush owl and a plush airplane.

"I think your step mom went overboard with the owls and I think you dad picked the plane," Percy pointed out.

Annabeth checked the name tags on the owl gifts, "Nope those are from my brothers. My step mom went the practical route and sent the diapers."

Other gifts included some new video games, a jug of homemade apple cider, a set of baby monitors, a hand-made booklet of coupons each good for an hour of babysitting, and most amazingly of all a set of keys to a house in New Rome from Reyna.

"She pulled some strings for us and since we are two of the Seven it was easy for her to get it for us," Annabeth told him as he teared up happily.

"I found one for Annabeth from Percy!" called Calypso handing the blonde girl the small box as her friend turned red.

Annabeth blinked as she opened it, inside was a beautiful silver owl broach with pearl eyes and the breast was made of mother of pearl, "Oh Percy! It's beautiful!"

"Read the back. Tyson made it, it was just my idea but he's a lot better at this than I am," he told her.

She did so and read the engravement aloud, "For my beautiful Wise Girl."

The daughter of Athena hugged her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you like it," Percy said as she pinned it onto her sweater.

"I love it. Thank you both for this," she said giving Tyson a hug too.

"Big brother said he wanted something that represented you both for you to wear so while you were separated it will make it seem like he's still with you," the cyclops explained as the other cooed at the sheer sweetness of the gesture.

New Years past and most of their guests left, it was a few days after New Year's Day during Percy's usual exam Will found something unusual.

"Well…I know how the baby's coming out, you have a birth canal instead of testicles," he said as calmly as he could to not scare Percy…sadly Percy yelped in fear.

"This better not be permeant!" he snapped, trying to push down the blanket over his legs in embarrassment.

"Well having the baby this way is better for you both," Will pointed out as Annabeth handed her boyfriend his pants and underwear before leaving the cabin so he could get dressed, though she dragged Nico out with her just in cause he tried to ogle Percy.

"He said I'm not his type, yet she still does that," commented to Will who was looking at the door along with Tyson as he pulled on said clothing, "Ok, I'm dressed."

"Good now get back in bed, this could be a sign that the baby will come very soon," Will told him before going out side to grab his boyfriend, "Come on Nico, you said you would help me set up for the delivery."

"Right," he heard the son of Hades say before his girlfriend came in to sit with him.

"I thought I was just going to have a c-section!"

"Honestly having the baby this way is better for you both with a lower chance of infection and faster recovery time," Annabeth pointed out petting his head.

"And more painful," Percy retorted as Tyson tinkered with some scrap metal.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You held up the sky for about five minutes, childbirth will be a cake walk compared to that."

"Birth lasts longer," Percy pointed out.

"Fine, I'll talk to Will about pain killers for the birth. Though a water birth might have the same effect as an epidural on you" she told him, giving him a kiss before heading out to do so.

"If you want me to make an engagement ring, let me know," Tyson told him making him blush.

"TYSON!"

…

It turns out that Will was right about the change being a sign of the baby's birth drawing close because in the middle of night Percy woke up in feeling like his stomach and back were being squeezed in a vice.

"Tyson…Tyson…TYSON!" he yelled throwing his alarm clock at his brother finally waking his younger brother.

"I'm up! What's wrong?" he cried running over worried.

"Hurts…I think it's time!"

Tyson scooped him up, blankets and all, and headed for the infirmary. The cyclops lay his brother in a bed before going to wake Will, Nico, and Annabeth as the other son of Poseidon did his breathing groaning when pain hit. After hours of waiting for the kiddy pool to be blown up and filled, cups of water and a lot of cursing on Percy's part the sun rose on a new day. Annabeth smiled looking at her two boys sleeping, baby Jason laying on his daddy's chest in a blue baby blanket, wisps of blond hair peaking out. Currently his eyes were baby blue though Percy said he could swear he saw a bit of sea green in them, but Annabeth thought he was just loopy. She kissed both their heads and let them sleep.

After a week of recovery Percy was allowed to visit his family though Nico, Annabeth and Tyson insisted on tagging along and Nico dragged Will with them in case something happened.

"Percy!" his mom, step dad and little sister cried all hugging him, making him glad that Annabeth was holding baby Jason who was sadly woken up by the noise and started crying.

"Shh, it's ok," Annabeth cooed as Sally ushered them in while Nico scooped up Stella.

"Sorry," Paul told them, "Is that?"

Percy nodded, "That's the little booger who kept me at camp for so long, Jason Luke Jackson."

"Nico's already calling him JJ," Will told them before introducing himself putting his arm around his boyfriend which earned him a glare from Stella.

"Mine!" she declared clinging to his shirt.

"He's too old for you," Will pointed out as the others went into the kitchen where it was quitter.

"May I?" Sally asked holding out her arms for the baby.

Percy nodded and watched his girlfriend carefully hand over their son.

"He's so cute, and he's already got his mother's hair color," commented Paul.

"Once a blonde always a blonde," replied Percy with a shrug as Nico walked in.

"I'm letting them sort it out," he answered the unasked question, "Stella doesn't seem to get that Will's my boyfriend and that I don't even like girls that way."

The rest shook their heads, smiling.

 _ **May…**_

Percy was now glad that Nico and Will had insisted on coming along with him and Jason when they moved to New Rome. The now five-month-old baby was fussy and trying to juggle the car seat with said wiggling baby, the diaper bag and their suitcases was not a one-man job. The son of Apollo had come along to check out the medical courses at the university and Nico claimed he was coming because he didn't want Will flirting with anyone, but Percy knew that meant he would miss his boyfriend too much.

"Percy! Jason!" Annabeth called to them running over with a huge smile.

"Hey Wise girl," Percy cooed as Frank, Hazel and Reyna followed.

The first thing Annabeth did when she reached them was give him a kiss, second was take her son out of his car seat and snuggle him, "You've gotten so big! I missed you so much! Ouch!"

"I told you last time we talked that Jason was in a hair pulling phase," Percy reminded her as Nico freed her, his own hair tied back in a pony tail.

"I guess I was just so excited to see him," she said handing him to Frank who cooed over the baby with Hazel, so she could tie her own hair back, "How was your trip?"

"Apparently Jay likes Pirates, either that or he likes hearing Nico read aloud," Percy told her handing over the diaper bag, so he could take his suit case, "But it helped keep him calm and I think having them here for the summer will help him adjust."

Both looked up when they heard their son squealing to find Hazel blowing razzberries on his tummy.

"And we have them here too," Annabeth pointed out as they walked over to put him back into his car seat, so they could head to New Rome with a smile.

"Yep."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
